Brickipedia:Bot Approval Group/Task requests
Post your requests for bot tasks below. They will then be reviewed by a BAG member for feasibility. There is an archive of past requests here. Requests Search and Replace: Video Game Appearances * Can we have a bot to turn Video game Appearances into Video game Appearances (the amount of ='s). This would save alot of work, in a much shorter space of time. 12:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ** Will do this when I get home. 18:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Ajr, was this ever done? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) }} Request 2 * Can somehow be replaced with sometime? The old template is superceded by the more general one. Thanks, 10:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ** Will do this when I get home. 18:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Was this one ever done, if so, please mark it with --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) **** }} Request 3 * Can we please get a bot to go patrolling around and removing the string (ie our predefined new page template thingy) from every page if it isn't too much trouble? Thanks, 00:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *:Haven't managed it from every page, but its currently removing it from the last 500 created pages. - Kingcjc 09:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *::I can do this for the rest, when I'm aproved. }} Improvement Drive Could we remove the Improvement Drive category from all the Creator articles and move them to Belville? It seems it won the nomination, although I suppose the ID is essentially dead.... :I'll do this when I'm approved. :: }} Request 4 * Would it be possible to get a bot to go around and mark any mainspace page redirecting to anything in the custom mainspace for speedy deletion? A lot of people have been accidentally making them in the mainspace, then redirecting them (or other people redirecting them) and not supressing the redirects. Thanks, 22:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ** I don't think I could do this. Anyones else? *** Can do this now. I'll have a go. }} Newsletter Delivery * As per this, we need a bot to go send a weekly message to people. If I remember right, the BrickPost Delivery Bot used to have a list of people to send it to, and people could opt-out by taking their names off the list. I'd be happy to right the message every week for the bot to send, but yeah... we need a bot. So would it be possible for any of the bot owners to set this up? Thanks, 01:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Per the new forum, I could do this. New task Change the price area in Infobox to new system. -- 23:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if that can be done by a bot tbh... not mine anyways. 23:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :: What is the old system vs new system, I haven't been around to see that, but if you tell me I'll give you an opinion on if a bot can do it. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Old was something like "$US 99.99 / £UK 99.99". New is " ". Problem is the old on varies a lot (just look at some different set articles), so it wouldn't be easy to do with a bot. ::::Could more than likely be done with some Regex and a search and replace... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 10:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::(Well regex is the only thing you could use) You think so? I'll leave that regex to you... :D (not very good with regex)